darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Crocodile
Crocodiles can be found in and near water in the Kharidian Desert: * Crocodiles inhabit the river and both banks of the River Elid south of Pollnivneach, north of Sophanem, and west of Nardah. Nardah and Sophanem both have banks, although the Sophanem bank is only available for players who have completed the quest Contact!. These crocodiles hit for a maximum of 116 life points and always drop bones with no other items. * Larger crocodiles infest the area east of Sophanem, along the south coast and in the eastern marshes. They are identical in combat, however, these crocodiles drop big bones and may occasionally drop long bones and curved bones. Most crocodiles are found in areas where desert heat is present and thus require players to have a water source to avoid taking damage from thirst. An exception are the crocodiles in the marshes to the far east of Sophanem. Strategy *If using melee, a stabbing weapon is most effective at puncturing the crocodile's thick, scaly hides. *Magic attacks work well, with the crocodiles taking damage with nearly every hit. However, it's best to mage the closest crocodiles. If you try to mage the ones further away, they may retreat beyond your range and it'll be extremely difficult to close in on the one you were fighting. They are weak to Air spells. *Waterskins are highly recommended when fighting crocodiles in the desert. Waterskins can be refilled in various places, such as in Pollnivneach at the Fountain or at the Well using a bucket. (Buckets can be bought at the town's General Store.) The Lunar Magic spell "Humidify" can also be used to refill your water skins during tasks. *Desert clothing slows the rate at which desert heat affects players. However, wearing it would greatly reduce the defensive capabilities. Some players instead wear good armour. Other players wear desert clothing and use a protection Prayer (Protect from Melee or Deflect Melee) to avoid some damage, recharging prayer at the altars in Nardah or Sophanem. *Players wishing to buy food to heal damage in battle should take about 200 coins, to buy Kebabs in Pollnivneach. *Players low on both health and money can kill goats nearby in the desert for their desert goat horn drops and sell them at a General store. The money then can buy kebabs in Pollnivneach for 3 coins each. *Food can sometimes be obtained by searching banana trees along the banks of River Elid, though the trees do not always have Bananas. *Crocodiles along the River Elid will often cross the river and at times will all be on the opposite bank from the player. Taking a ranged weapon and sufficient ammunition allows the player to attack the crocodiles on the other bank. Be aware that the crocodiles once attacked will cross the river to attack back and can even attack while in the river. *If a crocodile is killed while partially or fully in water, its drops will not appear (presumably they sink to the bottom of the water, but this is not shown in the game). *The Enchanted water tiara, which can be made after completing the Dealing with Scabaras quest, can be stocked up with water runes and used as a water source against desert heat. This item makes slaying crocodiles an easier task, as players can wear good armour and stay a long time in the desert. It can also be used with Guthan's set. Simply wear the tiara most of the time and switch to the Guthan's helm when necessary to heal. *Players may want to kill crocodiles in the marshes to the east of Sophanem, as most of the marshes are not affected by desert heat. If water is used, there is a stream north by the nearby archaeologists where waterskins can be filled. Drops Common crocodiles Crocodiles east of Sophanem Universal drops Trivia * The examine text is a quote from the classic song 'Never Smile at a Crocodile'. * Crocodiles can swim through water to cross it, but when they do this, they actually appear to be walking on water. * Crocodiles east of Sophanem used to be stronger than those found elsewhere, and were the only ones to drop big bones. After the Evolution of Combat update, all crocodiles became the same level and are identical in combat, however, the drops remain unchanged. fi:Crocodile nl:Crocodile